


Bathtime Reassurance

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Robb called out, suddenly insecure, “Will you love me like this forever?”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 34





	Bathtime Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr for the prompt  
> “Will you love me like this forever?”

Theon grinned at Robb from across the springs, his smile wide and free. Robb wished he could grin like that as well, wished that his mind wasn’t overtaken by worry for his family. 

His thoughts must have shown on his face, for Theon pushed over to him, swimming through the warm water until he had encased Robb in his arms.

“Why the long face?” Theon said softly, “If you keep looking like that you might turn into Snow.”

Robb lifted a dripping hand and placed it against Theon’s cheek, “I’m worried about the girls. Arya never has known when to keep her mouth shut, and I worry she’s going to insult the wrong person.”

Theon surged in and placed a soft kiss against his mouth, then rested his forehead against Robb’s own.

“Underfoot will be fine, we taught her to throw a punch, and she’s always had impeccable aim. If anyone tries to hurt her she’ll get them in the balls like as not.”

Robb sighed, that was what he was afraid of in truth, if Arya kicked Prince Joffrey in the balls or punched Queen Cersei who knew what would happen to her? 

Another kiss broke him from his thoughts, “Your sister will be fine, Stark. They might hate each other but they won’t let someone else hurt them. Besides, it would be stupid of the Lannisters to hurt either of them, you don’t hurt hostages.”

There was a knowing sadness on his last few words, a sadness that reminded Robb of why Theon was truly there. He forgot sometimes, forgot that Theon wasn’t purely there to be his friend and lover.

“I suppose.” Robb said, pressing a kiss of his own against Theon’s lips, “And we’ll have them back soon enough anyway.”

“Exactly. Your optimism is one of the things I love most about you, you know?” Theon pressed one final kiss to Robb’s lips before moving to the side of the pool, “We should probably not Gary much longer, the faster we leave the faster we’ll have your father and the girls back.”

Theon pulled himself out of the pools, his wet body glistening in the sun like some sort of water spirit. He moved lithely and lightly, likely knowing exactly where Robb’s gaze was focused. 

“Theon,” Robb called out, suddenly insecure, “Will you love me like this forever?”

Theon grinned again, softer than before, “Course I will Stark. Now and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
